


things greater than this

by oultrepreu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/oultrepreu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivier breaks tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things greater than this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luova_tauko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luova_tauko/gifts).



> In response to the fic_promptly@dw prompt [Fullmetal Alchemist, the Armstrong family, traditional](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/54640.html?thread=2376816).

Olivier breaks tradition when she becomes head of the Armstrong family whilst remaining unmarried.

Mother, of course, makes a fuss about it. Both Alex and Amue already have children, Strongine is expecting her first, and Catherine has recently got engaged to a lieutenant colonel who appears to have a long, glorious career in front of him.

Of all the children, only Olivier, the eldest, remains unattached.

*

Mother offers to set up meetings with eligible young bachelors from similarly distinguished families. Olivier snorts and refuses.

"But darling, what will you do without any heirs?" Mother asks.

"I don't plan to die without any heirs, Mother," Olivier replies. She certainly doesn't intend to let the estate pass to Alex after her death, and though she's said that she would give the estate to Mustang before Alex, she would never let an outsider inherit.

But she also knows of the burden of pregnancy, and Olivier won't have anything interfere with her path to general. _She_ will be Führer, not Mustang.

Olivier will only marry a man who is strong as she is, anyway, and where better to look than her journey to the top?

11.05.28


End file.
